Shackles
by My Fictional Romance
Summary: Throughout the whole of New Jersey, there is one man Frank can't resist. One man who he loves to see squirming before him. That man is Gerard Way, and he's chained to the desk in the basement, begging for more.


So... I've pretty much discontinued my other stories. What can I say? I have commitment issues. Although another reason for that is the fact that I don't like them anymore. Anyway. Here's a brand new Frerard two-shot.

**Before you read:**

This is from a mind that watches too much gay porn and has a far too vivid imagination.

Content warnings: sex, bondage, toys, electro play, BDSM and foul language throughout.

Comments and criticism are very much appreciated; I constantly strive to improve.

'Come on, big boy... _hit me with your best shot_.'

I ran the cold chain down from his neck to the base of his spine, twiddling the keys to his shackles in my left hand. 'This is supposed to be punishment, Way. You really think I was gonna just give it to you without at least a little...' I dragged one of the keys down his outer thigh. 'Torture?'

'I know you want it to hurt,' he moaned. 'Why don't you just use that chain?' He smirked up at me before closing his eyes and rubbing his wrists into his shackles. His lips parted a little and I saw his right hand jerk slightly, trying to go southwards.

'I'm getting lax with your discipline,' I commented, more to myself than him. 'Don't play games with me, Way. Being disobedient on purpose is just going to prolong the wait.'

He continued his actions, one side of his lips twitching upwards.

'Way!'

He stopped, looking up at me slightly drowsily. 'Yeah?' he half moaned.

'If you do not stop, I will leave you in here.'

'You don't want to,' he pointed out. He eyed the chain wrapped like a silver snake around my hand.

I went and placed the keys on the little table in the corner. Pacing towards him I took in his naked form; on his hands and knees and chained to the wooden desk, his cherry lips slick and glossy with spit, freshly licked on by that gifted tongue that often dripped the most poisonous sarcasm. I took his face in my chain-wrapped hand and slapped the other across his cheek. Hard.

He gasped and grinned as he closed his eyes.

He didn't need to thank me. The expression on his face was thanks plenty enough. 'Wanna say that again?' I growled.

He smirked. 'You—' I leant forward and caught his bottom lip in my teeth, very lightly. 'Ungh...' Just enough to sting a little bit. I licked across it then pulled away.

'You don't like that, do you? Being teased like that.' Looking me in the eyes, he shook his head. I ignored how his pretty eyes shone in the studio-esque lights; how they begged me silently to hurt him. 'Do as you're told.'

He smirked again but kept completely still in his shackles. ''Kay.'

'What?' I barked.

Looking me up and down, he replied, 'Yes, sir.'

I ghosted my lips along his neck. 'Good boy.'

He moaned. He knew what was coming next.

I straightened up and started unravelling the chain from around my hand while he watched with his mouth open. Then, walking next to him so I could watch, I brought the chain down on his back.

'Uh!'

'That's it, pretty boy.' I whipped him again.

He jerked, closing his eyes and smiling crookedly. That was the expression that I loved the most. He wasn't your usual submissive plaything, he played a game, and although I acted as though I wanted otherwise, we both knew I loved it. I didn't have to tell him what to do to please me; he knew exactly how to push my buttons.

'Again,' he breathed, rubbing his wrists into the shackles again. This time I didn't care.

The rattle of the chain reverberated around the room, mixed with Frank's gasps and gravelly, meaningless vowels being slurred together in between. I grinned and watched him writhe on all fours in front of me, arching his spine into an elegant curve and tilting his head back as if he were trying to lodge it in between his shoulder blades. His lips formed various different shapes each time I brought the chain down on him, none of them going unnoticed or unappreciated. Sometimes they fell wide open; sometimes they formed a pretty little 'o'; sometimes he bore his teeth in an alluring contortion of his expression. But I wasn't stopping until I was sure he'd make all of the shapes I knew he could.

When he finally did, there were red marks all over his back and thighs. I'd purposefully, wickedly, missed his ass; I knew that was what he was trying to arch himself into, which was why I was saving that for later. Sadist? Very much fucking so.

'D-d... Do-on't. Don't s..." he trailed off in a hiss, letting out a strangled breath of dissatisfaction.

"What's that, sugar?"

"Punish m-me."

I smirked.

"Ple-ease. Please Fra—Sir." I really did adore the way his eyes shone when he pleaded.

After lubricating the leather of one of my gloved fingers, I ran it along his coccyx, continuing down until just before I reached his balls. By the time the leather had left his skin, he was squirming and panting. I walked behind him, trailing my fingertips up his sides and running my tongue up his back. I brought my lips to the back of his neck. 'And what...' Said gloved and lubricated finger returned to his entrance and began stroking. He took a long and measured shaky breath in and let out a sigh. I pictured his lashes fluttering like black butterfly wings as his eyelids drifted shut. '...Makes you think you deserve that?' I pushed it in slightly.

A lengthy 'Oh' escaped his lips, starting low and ending in a short, high pitched squeak. He swayed his hips as much as he could under the restraints and I immediately withdrew it. 'Did I permit you to do that?' I growled in his ear, striking the back of his thigh with my bare other hand. His body froze and I could see him trying to stop himself from pushing into my hand as I took it away.

'No...' I *cuffed him again and he jerked and exhaled through his nose. '[i]Sir[/i].' He hissed the first letter. 'God, Frank, why don't you just—fuck!'

I moved my finger in and out of him painfully slowly, keeping it completely straight and being careful not to brush his prostate at all. I heard something drip onto the desk underneath him. 'Exited, hmm?'

'It... hurts...' He said in between pants. I knew he didn't mean the penetration.

'And what do you want me to do about that?'

I slowed down even more. 'Fuck. Faster. Please. Please? Oh go-od... Anything, I'll do... P-please.' At my fucking knees. I took some time to envy his self control – he was still obediently unmoving; panting, but motionless. What a show.

'Patience.' As if he didn't have enough already. After one more slow insertion, I pulled out and paced over to the table, not missing the frustrated whine that escaped his lips. There was a wide selection of devices neatly laid out in front of me. I picked some of them up, examining each one with my back to him. I could hear him breathing shakily behind me. Finally, I settled for a transparent, forked rod – my favourite Violet Wand. It was small, but hell could you have a lot of fun with it.

When I turned around and started making my way towards him, his eyes widened and his lips tugged up in a smirk. 'Want me to use this?' He nodded fervently. 'Are you gonna be a good boy?' There was a twinkle in his eye as I asked him that, which I took as a 'No; punish me'. 'Alright.'

I pressed the tip of the electrode against his left nipple. He moaned a lengthy 'Uh'. Encouraged, I pressed harder, then trailed it down his stomach until my glove very lightly grazed his leaking member. He threw his head back at that. The prongs were either side of his bellybutton and after feeling his dick twitch, I slid my fist down it. I heard him cry out and I grinned. My hand kept a slow, erotic rhythm, encouraging him to slow his breathing to deep, ragged sighs. 'Frank?'

'Mhmm?' It took all my concentration keeping the rhythm whilst holding the Violet Wand to his stomach.

'Are you... hm—!' he choked out. 'Going... to...' Each strained syllable came out in between strokes. He was obviously struggling to contemplate what he was going to say before it tumbled from his slicked lips.

'Spit it out.' I slid my body up his back, dragging the electrode with me to his right nipple this time, and sunk my teeth into the nape of his neck, still skilfully continuing to massage his dick.

'Fuck! Are you... please can you... aaah – turn it up?'

'Turn what up?' My lips tugged upwards as I played dumb and pressed the wand harder into his nipple.

'The w—' He stopped abruptly and his breathing quickened. I'd sped up the rhythm purposefully. One of the many great things about Gerard was that he did a lot of stop-start practice when he was alone at home, meaning I could have a [i]lot[/i] of fun with him before he finally climaxed; and when he did, it was an indulgence for all the senses. 'God, Frank the... wand!'

Oh, he was such a good boy.

I flicked the little switch and increased the electricity that pulsed through the device. He jerked underneath me and I started to stroke the wand around his smooth chest, pressing my thumbnail into the side of his dick as I pulled my fist up to the tip slowly. 'Shhhhhit!'He dragged the 'sh' sound out until my nail reached the top of his length and ended the word with a yelped out 'it' as I swept my index finger over his slit.

I let out a low chuckle as he squirmed and withdrew my hand from his hard-on and the electrode from his chest, straightening up and taking my leather glove off. I dropped it on the floor next to me.

'N-no!'

Last week, I had left him in the room for no reason whatsoever, tied up and helpless and begging to be finished off. I supposed this protest was a reaction to the renewed suspicion that it might happen again. To my defence I did come back and finish him – in fact I'm pretty sure that was the longest he'd taken to finish an orgasm so far; he'd managed to keep himself excited for the full ten minutes in which I was absent, which I'm still not sure how he did without being touched at all.

I let him think what he wanted and paced over to the table in the corner, gently laying the violet wand in its place again. 'Mister Way...' I turned and leant back against the table looking at him straight on, my feet shoulder width apart and planted firmly on the ground. His body was glistening with sweat and he looked up at me from under his lashes, his mouth hanging open. 'What am I going to do with you?' I folded my arms and cocked my head to one side.

His lips slowly turned up into a smirk then. I arched an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his wrists into his shackles, pulling at them and moaning my name when they cut into his skin. Oh, no you don't.

I immediately returned to his side, took up the chain again and promptly whipped him with it. He made a somewhat satisfied noise. 'You're a very bad boy, Gerard.' I whispered in his ear. 'You've asked for it now.' I went to retrieve a device, holding it behind my back as I walked behind him. It was a Wartenburg neurowheel; although he was ignorant to that fact.

I just went straight for the kill and started pushing the wheel up his back, pressing hard enough to make little dots of blood seep from his skin like perforation on a paper model. He gasped in surprise and I watched as his body shuddered in pleasure. 'Frank don't you think... ohhh...' I brought my finger back to his entrance and started teasing it. 'Mmm... Frank...'

'Yes, sugar?' I pressed in a little.

'Oh god,' he breathed, his hands pulling at his shackles in an attempt to touch himself. 'Don't you think we should invest in a—fuck!' I pushed it all the way to the hilt and started moving it in and out. 'In a...' He attempted shakily. 'Fuck it, lost my train of thought.' I rolled the neurowheel from his shoulder blade to his hipbone. 'Oh, yeah...' A grin seeped through his voice.

'I'm curious as to what you were going to say.' I pulled my finger out and started running it around the rim, accompanied by a second finger.

I heard a slight chuckle followed by a sigh. 'Well.' I put down the neurowheel and squirted more lube on said fingers while he contemplated what he was going to say. 'I... was gonna suggest... some new toys?'

I cocked an eyebrow at that, glancing over to the table which was pregnant with a copious amount of devices, lubricants, condoms and toys. 'I really think you're starting to take those for granted, you know.'

'Well, sir, I just thought that maybe it would be f—'

I pushed the two fingers in roughly and he stopped short, groaning at the sudden penetration. 'Perhaps I'll teach you just how much fun we can have with the things we already have right here at our disposal, hmm?'

*cuff 2 (kf)  
>tr.v. cuffed, cuff·ing, cuffs<br>To strike with or as if with the open hand; slap.  
>n.<br>A blow or slap with the open hand.

Real AN: Yeah, my mind is fucked up. I was kind of nervous about posting this. Thoughts?


End file.
